My Lips Are Sealed
by PrettyPreppy
Summary: Lil finds out a secret about her son's girlfriend and wants to tell someone, but she made a promise, and she's never been one to break a promise. But when something happens to her son and something worse happens to his girlfriend, she starts feeling guilty because she could have stopped it.
1. Meeting The Girlfriend

_**Summary- Lil finds out a secret about her son's girlfriend and wants to tell someone, but she made a promise, and she's never been one to break a promise. When something bad happens to her she starts feeling guilty because she could have helped stopped it.**_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**Meeting The Girlfriend**_

Tommy and Lil were sitting in the living room with their son, Elliot. He was _finally _going to let them meet his girlfriend that he's been dating for a month. He told them that he hadn't let them meet her yet because he wasn't sure if they were even going to last. But now he was positive that they were, and he wanted his family to meet her. They only person that did know her was Phil, because he was their teacher. His sister, Samantha, wasn't home so he didn't have to worry about her doing anything embarrassing. The one thing he did have to worry about was Phil coming over unannounced like he always does.

There was a knock at the door and Lil smiled at Elliot as he got up to answer it. She turned to Tommy "Do you ever think our parents were happy when we first got together?"

Tommy smiled at her and shrugged "I think so. I think they were just happy that we all married within the group."

Lil looked away from Tommy when Elliot walked in with room with his girlfriend. Elliot gave them a smile and motioned towards them "Chloe, these are my parents."

Chloe gave them a smile and walked towards them, holding her hand out "It's so good to finally meet you two"

Lil took her hand "It's good to meet you too"

Tommy nodded in agreement and took her hand. Chloe and Elliot sat on the other couch and started talking. Tommy and Lil got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Lil leaned against the counter and looked into the living room "She's so cute!"

Tommy laughed and reached past Lil to get a cup so he could get a drink. They heard the front door open and they had to choices, Samantha was home or Phil was here.

"Lillian, can I-" Phil stopped talking when he saw Elliot and Chloe. He gave them a smile "Oh, hey Chloe. I didn't know you'd finally be meeting Lil and Tommy." he then walked into the kitchen and looked at Lil "How long has Chloe been here?"

"Only a few minutes." Lil said with a shrug "Is Kimi here?"

Phil shook his head and sat at the table "She's coming later."

Tommy sat across from Phil with his cup in his hands "Is there a reason for you being here?"

Phil looked over at Tommy and rolled his eyes "Someone's in a bad mood."

Lil walked up behind Tommy and put her hands on his shoulders "He's stressing out over this job. But really, you were going to ask me something."

Phil thought about it for a second before shrugging "I don't remember. I think I wanted to borrow something."

Lil sighed and shook her head "How can you be a teacher when you forget everything?"

Phil leaned back in his chair and laughed "That's a good question, Lillian."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe turned to Elliot when Phil walked out of the room "Why is Mr. DeVille here?"

"He's only Mr. DeVille in school. He's Phil outside of school. He's my uncle."

"Mr. DeVille - I mean Phil - is your uncle?"

Elliot nodded and motioned towards the kitchen where his parents were "Him and my mom are twins. And you know Jordan, his daughter, she's my cousin."

"Huh" Chloe leaned back into the couch and crossed her arms "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's not something I usually bring up in conversation." Elliot said with a shrug "He can be pretty weird outside of school."

Chloe laughed "Well, he's a pretty cool teacher. So I'm assuming he's a pretty cool uncle, right?"

Elliot nodded "He's easy going. Fun to be around. Him and my Uncle Dil are always competing for who the better uncle is. It's pretty great." he reached forward for the TV remote, turning the TV on.

The front door opened again and Elliot didn't even have to look to see who it was "Hey aunt Kimi"

Kimi was about to walk into the kitchen without even looking at him. She didn't even notice he was there "Hi Elliot," she then turned her attention to Chloe and held her hand "I don't think we've met, I'm Kimi. His aunt."

Chloe smiled and took Kimi's hand "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Chloe, his girlfriend."

Kimi smiled and took a step back looking at her "So you're the mysterious girlfriend, it's good to meet you." she walked towards the kitchen and gave them a wave before walking in the kitchen and sitting next to Phil "Elliot's girlfriend is so adorable!"

Lil smiled and nodded "Right? That's what I said!"

Tommy sighed and leaned back, letting Lil put her arms completely around his neck now. Kimi looked over at him "Is something bothering you, T?"

"This job." he said putting his hands on Lil's arms "It's what I've always want to do and all, but it's stressing me out."

"Then why not quit?" Kimi asked.

Tommy shrugged "I need a job. Lil can't be the only one working"

"Why not?" Phil asked before smiling "I'm the only one working."

Kimi elbowed Phil in the ribs "I'm going to get a job, just not now."

Lil moved her arms off of Tommy and sat next to him "You could always come get a job at the hospital."

"Because that's any better than having to work with irritating 'stars'"

Lil laughed and started rubbing his arm "That's what you get for wanting to be a director." she looked at the time and stood up "I have to get to work though. Don't let him stress out too bad." she said to Kimi and Phil before giving him a quick kiss and walking out.

"Mom?"

Lil was about to walk out the door when Elliot called to her "Yeah?"

Him and Chloe came walking around the corner and he was pulling a jacket on "I'm going to walk Chloe home."

Lil nodded and opened the door walking out "Okay. You should let your father know, I'm going to work." she gave them a wave before getting in the car and driving off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hours went by and she was standing at the nurses station reading one of the patients charts. "Lillian, we have a patient we want you to talk to." one of the Doctors said to her.

Lil set down the current chart she was holding and took the one the doctor, Dr. Ross, was holding out to her "What's wrong with her?" she asked while looking through the girls chart.

"Broken leg and some bruising." Dr. Ross said and pointed towards the room she was in.

Lil walked around the counter and towards the girls room. She looked at the chart again _Chloe Butler. _She put on a smile and walked into the room where another doctor, Dr. Anderson, was talking to her. "Hi Chloe, I'm nurse-" she stopped talking when she that it was Elliot's girlfriend, Chloe.

"Nurse Pickles, what's wrong?" Dr. Anderson asked when he walked by.

"That's my son's girlfriend." she walked completely into the room and put the chart away "Chloe, what happened?" Lil could see that she had fresh tears in her eyes. She was bruised up pretty bad and it was her job to find out what had happened.

Chloe took a deep breath before talking "It was nothing serious. Elliot took me home and after he left I slipped when walking down the stairs."

Lil crossed her arms. She knew that Chloe was lying. Only because there were bruises and you could clearly tell they were hand prints. Not only on her arms, but around her neck "Chloe, be honest with me."

Chloe hesitated "If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. None of your co-workers, Elliot, Mr. Pickles. Promise me."

Lil thought it over. The only way she was going to get the truth out of her is if she did this "I promise."

"Will you shut the door?"

Lil nodded and shut the door before walking back over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

Chloe took another deep breath as tears started to form again "This is what happened..."


	2. Keeping A Promise

**_Keeping A Promise_**

Lil was sitting on the couch, her knees pulled to her chest. She had a cup of coffee in her hands but she wasn't drinking it. It was late, she should be in bed, but she couldn't sleep. She had too much on her mind. She felt bad for Chloe. She needed to do something. Except she made a promise and Lil was never one to break a promise.

She felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. She leaned her head back onto Tommy's shoulder and looked up at him "What are you doing up?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said. He adjusted them so he was now stretched out of the couch and Lil was laying next to him. He had an arm around her and was rubbing one of her arms "Is something bothering you?"

He could read her like a book. She hated lying to him, but she had to because of the promise. She turned so she was now facing him "Nothing's bothering me."

"Are you sure?" he asked looking into her eyes "Usually work doesn't get to you. You've been pretty out of it since you got home. The last time I saw you like this was when Phil had that bad accident."

"That's my brother, and it was a bad wreck. He was lucky he even made it out alive" she said trying to change the subject.

"I know you, Lil. Probably better than most people, besides Phil. I can tell that something is bothering you, or you would have been in bed the minute you got home."

Lil sighed. He was right, every time she worked late she would change and go straight to bed. This time though, she changed and went back downstairs, not wanting to sleep. He started running a hand up and down her back and she finally nodded "Okay, yes, something is bothering me. Something at work. But I can't say anything. I made a promise and you know how I am about promises."

"It must be about someone we know." he said giving her a smile

"It is." she moved closer to Tommy, snuggling up to his chest "I just wish I could forget about it, or at least do something about it."

Tommy kissed the top of her head "Sometimes promises aren't meant to be kept, you know that. And I know you'll make the right decision, even if it means breaking the promise."

Lil sighed again and closed her eyes. She had one of her hands on Tommy's waist, and she was making circles with her fingers. "I love you" she whispered to him before giving him a kiss.

He smiled and kissed her back "I love you too. Now go to sleep"

Lil nodded slowly. She had many thoughts running through her head. She wasn't sure if she should break the promise or not. She knew it would be best if she did, but she just didn't know what to do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Samantha was standing outside the front door with her boyfriend, Cameron. She was about to open the front door but turned to face him again "Once we get inside be _very _quiet. My mom is home from work, probably worn out, so if she gets woken up she'll go nuts. And my dad is super stressed and he would just freak."

Cameron nodded "Got it."

"Oh, and they think I'm with Noelle."

Cameron gave Samantha a smile. He loved that she was different from her brother. Even though they were twins, Samantha was the more... Rebellious one. Always going against her parents. Constantly sneaking Cameron into the house. He was pretty surprised that Elliot never heard them, seeing as his room is right by hers.

She opened the door and closed it quietly after Cameron walked in. They made their way towards the stairs and Samantha slowed down as she walked by the couch, noticing that her parents were passed out on it. She turned to Cameron and whispered for him to be more careful and quieter.

Cameron was fully up the stairs and Samantha was half way when she heard Tommy talking "Sam, you better not be taking Cameron up there"

She smiled to herself. She could tell by her dads voice how tired he was. She put on her best innocent act "Of course not. Goodnight, daddy." she finished walking up the stairs quickly.

Lil moved so she closer to Tommy "You know Cameron is up there, right?" she asked trying to keep how tired she was covered up.

Tommy nodded and closed his eyes "Yeah, I know. I'm just too tired to do anything."

Lil chuckled "Good parenting."

He put his forehead against hers "You know it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lil woke up the next morning, Tommy's arm still around her. She did her best to stretch without hitting him but she failed, elbowing him in the face. She turned to him "I am so sorry"

Tommy shook his head and kissed her cheek "I should be awake now anyways." he smiled and sat up. He got off the couch and walked into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Will you make me one?" Lil asked with a smile as she sat at the table. Tommy nodded and got another mug down and poured her some, handing it to her "Thank you"

"It's not a problem." he sat down across from her and took a sip before talking again "Are you feeling any better?"

Lil shook her head and sat her cup down "Not really. It's still bothering me."

Tommy gave her a smile "It'll be fine."

Elliot walked into the kitchen and over to the cabinet, getting himself a cup and pouring some milk. He sat next to Tommy and looked at Lil "Mom, do you know how Chloe broke her leg?"

Lil hesitated and picked her coffee up, taking a sip "I know." she started running her finger along the rim of her cup "But I can't say."

Tommy raised his eyebrow "Lillian, Are you keeping something from us?"

Lil set her cup down and stood up "Yes! And it's starting to drive me crazy!" she walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Tommy turned to Elliot "Why don't you just ask her how she broke her leg?"

"I did ask her and she told me. But I saw her, and it looks more than just slipping and falling down the stairs."

Tommy nodded and stood up going up the stairs to find Lil.


	3. The Wrong Guy

_**The Wrong Guy**_

Tommy was about to walk up the stairs when there was a knock on the door. He hesitated between answering it, knowing Elliot wasn't going to, and going upstairs to talk to Lil. He heard a door upstairs open and he figured it was Lil so he turned away from the stairs and headed to the front door. He pulled it open and raised an eye at the two cops who were standing there "May I help you?"

"Mr. Pickles?" Tommy nodded as Lil walked up behind him "Is your son Elliot home?"

Tommy nodded again and motioned for Lil to get him from the kitchen "What did he do?"

The cop didn't say anything. He waited until Lil and Elliot walked out of the kitchen. Elliot hesitated before walking over to the door and gave his parents both a look of fear "Elliot Pickles?" Elliot nodded and the cop motioned him out the door before turning him around "You're under arrest for assaulting your girlfriend, Chloe Butler." he put the handcuffs on him "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you

"What?!" Lil, Tommy and Elliot all yelled.

The cop turned to look at Tommy and Lil "We got a call from her father saying he witnessed the whole thing and wanted him under arrest. Unless there's proof otherwise, we have to take him in."

Samantha came walking down the stairs and stood behind her mom "What's going on?" she whispered to her mom.

Lil shook her head and watched as they took Elliot to the car. Tommy shut the door and turned to look at Lil who was still shaking her head "Mom, dad, why did Elliot just get arrested?" Samantha was starting to worry. She could tell by the looks on her parents faces that they were worried, and from what she knew, her dad was never one to be worried about anything.

"Just a... Misunderstanding." Lil said before walking past her and back up the stairs.

Tommy sighed and looked at Samantha "I'm going to go talk to her."

Samantha sighed and sat on the couch, crossing her arms. She thought her brother was a good person. What could he have possibly done to get arrested? She started trying to think of reasons why but nothing seemed logical enough. The front door opened and she turned around to see Phil "Hey Uncle Phil"

"Why do you sound so... Down?" Phil asked sitting down next to her "And why was there just a cop leaving your house?"

"I don't know. Mom and dad know, but they won't tell me anything. Mom said it was a misunderstanding and then walked upstairs but all dad said was that he was going to talk to her and went after her."

"Wait, what do you know?" Phil asked raising an eyebrow.

"Elliot got arrested." Samantha said looking over at Phil whose eyes were now wide in shock.

Tommy opened the bedroom door and walked in to see Lil sitting on the bed. Her back was against the headboard and her knees were pulled to her chest. "Lil, what's wrong?" Lil looked over at him and shook her head. He sat next to her, putting an arm around her and pulling her to him "It's this secret you're keeping, isn't it?"

Lil nodded "I really just want to tell someone, and now that Elliot's been arrested it's just getting to me even worse."

"Doe sit have to do with Elliot and why he got arrested?"

"No." then she thought about it and shrugged "I guess it could be. But I _know _he didn't assault Chloe." she looked up at Tommy and chuckled "If he's anything like you he won't hurt anyone."

Tommy smiled and looked down at her "This secret is going to drive you insane."

She pulled away from him and sighed "Going to? It already has."

There was a knock on the door and they both looked up as Phil walked in "What happened with Elliot?"

Tommy sighed "He got arrested for assaulting Chloe, but Lil is convinced it wasn't him."

"Well duh it wasn't him. He takes after _you_." Phil said rolling his eyes and walking over to the bed and sitting in front of Lil "Secrets always have been able to drive you insane."

Lil nodded in agreement "I really feel like I just need to tell someone, but I don't know who or when or what they'll think of me for keeping a secret like this."

"Well Lillian, if you can't talk to me or Tommy about it, you always have your best friend to turn to." Phil said with a smile.

Tommy nodded "He's right. You've gone to Kimi for almost everything, I'm sure there are things you've told her that I still don't know."

Lil laughed "That's true. You two can go bail Elliot out, and I'll go talk to Kimi." she said getting up and leaving before either of them could protest.

"Lillian really is something." Phil said shaking his head "She doesn't even want to bail her own child out of jail for the first time"

Tommy laughed and started walking towards the door "Even if she wasn't stressing out over this secret, I'm sure she wouldn't want to come bail him out." They walked down the stairs and told Samantha where they were going and she asked to go with them.

Lil walked into Phil and Kimi's apartment and saw her niece Jordan sitting on the couch in the living room "Hey Aunt Lil! I didn't know you were coming over"

"It was kind of a last minute decision. Is your mom home?"

Jordan nodded and pointed towards the bedroom and Lil walked to it, knocking before opening the door "Kim?"

Kimi turned away from the computer and looked over at her "Lil! What are you doing here?"

Lil shut the door and walked over to the bed, sitting down "I just needed to talk to someone about something, and I know I couldn't tell Tommy or Phil because they wouldn't understand but-"

Jordan came running through the door "Is it true that Elliot got arrested?! Aunt Lil, why didn't you tell me?!"

Kimi's eyes widened "What?!"

Lil nodded "The cops got a call from Chloe's father saying he witnessed Elliot assaulting her, but it's not true. Trust me."

Jordan sighed in relief "So he's getting out?" Lil nodded "All Sam told me was that he was arrested."

Kimi turned to Jordan "I think Lil needs to talk to me alone." Lil nodded and Jordan gave them a smile before walking out.

After Jordan was out of the room Lil turned back to Kimi "Okay, what I'm about to tell you _can not _leave this room." Kimi nodded and listened as Lil told her what had been bothering her.


End file.
